The present invention relates to woollen type yarn spinning and particularly a mechanical system and a process wherein the same is employed for continuous working woollen type yarns between the finisher card and spinning frame.
It is well known by the skilled in the art that in a spinning process of woollen type yarns, after the carding operation through two or more sets, a number of bands are split from the sheet or web of fibers by a "condensor", which pass the bonds on leather tapes to a series of double leather endless belts or "rubbers", and the reciprocating movement of these, rubs and compresses the fibers of each band into narrow, round untwisted slivers or slubbings (i.e. having a false or "mock" torsion) which are wound on to elongated spools to be generally mounted as coaxial spool pairs on a spinning frame, being ready to feed a section of same for the final spinning.
In most cases such slubbings are arranged as four coaxial and side-by-side elongated spools, and the "mock" torsion thereof is provided by the rubbing and compressing action of said double leather endless belts during the reciprocating movement of same.
When the winding phase of slubbings on to elongated spools through the condensor is completed, these elongated spools are collected and carried to the spinning frames to continue the spinning process as final spinning of the woollen yarn as desired.
Where prior art of woollen spinning is followed the result is a forced interruption in the process. The phases of the interruption are: (a) forming elongated spool of woollen slubbing through the condensers of prior art, which are provided with mechanical means for said purposes; (b) unloading said elongated spools and collecting same waiting for the next use on a spinning frame; and (c) carrying said elongated spools both for collection and loading of same on the spinning frames. The interruption results in a loss of time which is by-itself not indifferent, but also a consequently higher manufacturing cost.